geometry_dashfandomcom-20200223-history
Triggers
Triggers are features in the Geometry Dash level editor used to manipulate surrounding objects in levels. All triggers other than the Start Position trigger are used in levels as an effect trigger. Triggers can be selected on the 12th tab, apart from the Area triggers, represented by the colour trigger in Update 2.1 (formerly known as the background trigger). While the feature of triggers has been existent since being introduced in Update 1.1, object triggers have been formally introduced in Update 2.0. There are twenty-two different types of triggers, all of which can be found in the table below. Types of triggers Area triggers= Area triggers have special effects on specific forms under certain conditions. Unlike most triggers, they are found under the seventh tab of the level editor. |-| Colour triggers= Changes the colour of the specified group or channel. The transition time from the original colour to the new colour is set with the 'Fade time' bar. Setup menu gallery ColourTriggerSetupMenuA.png ColourTriggerSetupMenuB.png Superseded triggers BackgroundTrigger.png GroundTrigger01.png GroundTrigger02.png ObjectTrigger.png LineTrigger.png 3DLineTrigger.png |-| Object triggers= |-| Broad triggers= |-| Transition triggers= Transition triggers affect how objects enter and exit the screen. This is cosmetic and does not affect physical gameplay. |-| Miscellaneous= |-| Touch Triggered and Spawn Triggered All triggers but the transition triggers have a "Touch Triggered" option. Enabling this will give the trigger a hitbox; the trigger will be activated only if the player enters the hitbox. Every trigger mentioned hereinbefore excluding the transition triggers also have a "Spawn Triggered" option. Enabling this will make the trigger not activate at all (not even if the player goes past it) until it is spawned using the spawn mechanic found in spawn, touch, count, and collision triggers. Trivia *From Update 2.2, most of the new triggers got leaked by accessing the SubZero or World level editor; camera zoom, camera offset, static camera, level end, random, and more. *Currently, almost every trigger added in Update 2.1 has either unfinished or placeholder help text like "X trigger help" or "X trigger command help." This is an oversight from the update's development. **To compensate for the unfinished help text, RobTop has created two levels named "Editor Examples 002" and "Editor Examples 003", which demonstrates the functions of the new 2.1 triggers. *In Update 2.0, infinite colour channels were introduced, allowing players to now use a lot of colours in various background objects and tiles, unlike before in 1.9, when players are limited to only four colour channels. As of Update 2.1, the max amount of colour channels is 999. *The square-shaped custom orb in the editor serves as a toggle trigger: it can activate or deactivate a group upon tapping. *The item pickups may also serve as touch toggle triggers: it can activate or deactivate a group upon being touched. *The player may disable the effects of shake triggers in Options, wherein they may select "Disable Shake Effects." *In Update 2.1, the triggers that changed the line, ground 1, ground 2, background, object colour, and 3DL were removed from the level editor. **However, every special colour channel was set as a variation of the Colour trigger. The player can navigate to the "+" symbol in the Colour trigger, thereby opening the "Special Colour Select" to acquire the ability to change a special colour. **The "Tint Ground" option is no longer available when changing the color of the background. **The original special colour triggers (BG, G, G2, LINE, OBJ, 3DL) can be used by copying one of them as a special object or adding them to the player’s custom objects in/from a level made before Update 2.1 was released. Category:Level elements